The Doctor's Amazing Companion
by TheSlayerInTheTardis
Summary: Everyone in the universe has a life they're supposed to lead; a fate that is supposed to occur. Kristine Kochanski was supposed to become an Officer on the vessel Red Dwarf… but what if she didn't? On the day she was accepted as Navigation officer, what is if a strange man told her to run? And what if they've been running ever since? PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Disclaimer: Own nothing.
1. Who am I?

**/ CHAPTER 1 / WHO AM I? /**

* * *

Dedicated to my best friend Harriett. The original amazing companion. Thanks for being so supportive of my writing even at times when it like totally sucked and always being there for me. Don't know where I would be without you, well… I do and it's nowhere near as fun. Trust me. Without further ado…. _**Enjoy!**_

_**Additional:**_ to anyone reading this, seriously, check out her stuff! You will not regret it! Check it, TheDoctorsAmazingCompanion.

_**Additional, additional:**_Short chapter to begin with, they **will **be a lot longer.

* * *

_Everyone in the universe has a life their supposed to lead; a fate that is supposed to occur. Kristine Kochanski was supposed to become an Officer on the vessel Red Dwarf… but what if she didn't? On the day she was accepted as Navigation officer, what is if a strange man told her to run? And what if they've been running ever since? _

_Set after The Angels Take Manhattan Doctor Who (end of series 7) and series 7 Red Dwarf with Kochanski and no Rimmer or Holly. **PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! ** / becomes more of an actual crossover fic from chapter 4 onwards._

* * *

_Starbug 1. 19th November 3000002049._

Kochanski ran her fingers across buttons and dials trying to steady the ship. The Starbug hurtled through the shower of rocks and shuddered violently.

'How's it on your end?' she asked anyone who could hear her.

'Not good, mam.' Replied Kryten. It was silent for a while as they directed the vessel away from the meteors. Nothing too serious would happen if they were hit but there was always the chance the Oxygen Generation Unit could become damaged and well, that wasn't good at all.

'Are we out of danger?' Asked the Cat from behind his seat.

'Yes,' Kochanski said as she exhaled deeply, her voice full of relief. The ship stabilised.

'Kryten!' Cried Lister, leaping from his seat. Kochanski's relief evaporated. 'What the hell's that?'

'Sir: they appeared to just be meteor's,' he replied as if it was obvious but Lister shook his head as Kryten spoke. 'I can guarantee we are not under attack.'

'No! Not that!' He yelled pointing at Kochanski. She caught her reflection in the metal. Her body shimmered a weird metallic, purple-y rainbow. Rising from her seat and holding her hands out in front of herself, Kochanski tried (and failed) to stay calm.

'Something weird is going on,' The Cat said. 'I don't like the smell of it.' He backed away from her.

'Time! Time's changing!' She cried! '_I'm_ changing!' Kochanski watched at her hands began to dissolve from the air. Her body fell numb.

'Kryten?' Dave keened helplessly rushing to be at her side.

'The timelines, sir, they're syncing up.' Kryten just watched as she faded further and further out of existence. Kristine Kochanski knew there was nothing to be done.

'What's happening to me?' She asked as her eyes brimmed with tears.

'You're ceasing to exist….' Dave said so quietly it was a strain to hear him. His voice as soft and he stood extremely close to her. He didn't cry but Kochanski could see there were tears forming in his eyes, too.

'Hold on, Kriss.' He said so sadly. Kochanski felt nothing. She just felt… empty, as the room faded away into blackness. She was gone.

'We'll get you back, Krissie… I promise.'

* * *

_The TARDIS. Relative Time._

'Where am I?' Kristine asked forcefully as she whipped herself around from the doorway, not knowing how she'd gotten there in the first place. Wherever this place was…

Everything just blurred. She remembered what Dave said though. He'd told her to hold on. But onto what? She was on the Starbug one minute but… Right now, it seemed like she was in a control room. Yeah, a control room, that's what it looked like anyway, and facing a cylindrical desk connected to what appeared to be the ceiling. The floor was glass with metal railing above it and the whole place was just kind-of majestic. Nonetheless there was no doubt in her mind that she had never been there before. 'Where _am_ I?' She demanded again. There was a man, to whom she directed her anger, standing opposite her, open jawed and wide eyed. Kristine was sure he'd done this.

'I…I don't,' He stuttered looking a weird mix of nervous and inquisitive. 'You just sort of… appeared. You're not getting married by any chance are you?' He asked bleeping her with some weird green-glow-y screwdriver thingy. He darted towards her but she kept an equal amount of distance between them moving along the control centre. Hair flopped against his face.

'What the smeg is going on?' Kristine asked but was interrupted by a sudden feeling of vertigo. She became light-headed. Out of the blue, she felt all of a sudden, really, quite dizzy. A tingling sensation started in her legs and worked its way up to her neck and then seized her mind. Something very strange was going on. It was like her memories were burning, her head seemed to be imploding. Not in a painful way, there wasn't really any way to describe it. It felt like pins and needles then before she knew it everything was flipped the wrong way up, inside out and outside in. The whole room began to spin and distort itself as her head expanded and filled with air. She knew she had to sit down fast before she…

Fainted. Kristine fainted.

Kristine Kochanski felt arms around her body laying her to the ground and slipped away from consciousness easily. A weird half-memory gripped her mind of three men, no… two men… No, something. Someone who… Almost as if there was somewhere else she was supposed to be but didn't quite remember. She forgotten something but what it was, was just out of her grasp. It was no good. For the second time in her life, Kristine passed out.

* * *

_Hey guys, if you read it all the way to the end: **THANK YOU! **If you liked it… good news! New chapter soon! AnyWho, [see what I did there?] would you mind taking thirty seconds to leave any kind of review? All criticism welcome, would just LOVE some feedback – **thanks!** Means a lot, guys._


	2. Krissie

**/ CHAPTER 2 / KRISSIE /**

* * *

**Thanks so much to anyone and everyone who's reading / read / reviewed / faved / followed or just gerrnally enjoyed…**

To avoid confusion... Part of this chapter is a flash-back of Kristine's personal timeline

**Don't forget to review please!**

Without further ado…

* * *

_The TARDIS. Relative time._

'Krissie?' A voice asked. For a brief moment she couldn't work out whose. Kristine smiled. She opened her eyes and there he sat, a worried expression painted across his lips and a crease above his brow.

'What happened?' She asked bluntly, sitting up, no regard for her safety.

'No idea.' He said placing a steady hand on her shoulder. She looked around. It was weird. Everything felt kind of… new. She was on the TARDIS, same as always. With the Doctor, same as always. Kristine shook her head and rubbed her eyes. That was better, she felt fine now.

She brushed the hair from her face. It was pretty tangled. Kristine steadied herself as she stood up, trying her best not to fall again. Although she felt more stable, balance was not yet fully restored.

'Are you okay?' Asked the Doctor.

'I'm fine, that was just a bit… whoa.' she said matching his usual worried grin with her own typical reassuring one. 'Don't you dare fuss, alright?'

'Right,' he said dopily pulling a combination of levers. 'Where to?' Kristine shook her head again and smiled. Something told her he already had somewhere in mind.

'Wherever,'

'Excuse me, _you're_ the navigations officer.' The Doctor teased.

'That's _ex_-navigations officer, thank you.'

…

_Jupiter. 2nd January 2044._

'So, Miss Kochanski, we'd be happy to offer you position as Navigations Officer aboard the vessel Red Dwarf.'

'Thank you!' She grinned.

'Of course we'll be in touch. If you'd like to come in tomorrow to get the formalities out of the way, paperwork, documents, everything legal, sometime between ten and elven tomorrow.'

'Thank you,' Kristine said again gratefully. 'Course.' After they'd dismissed her, Kristine made her way along the corridor and strolled through the doorway into the street. She had a happy grin plastered across her face. Finally she'd been offered something worthwhile. Finally, she'd be doing something more than just office work. And navigations officer! What a position. She's be working practically alongside the Captain. She ambled happily into the street squinting in the light of the sun.

'Ooof!' She grumbled. Kristine staggered backwards as a passer-bye smacked into her. They were both at fault but she wasn't about to accept the blame. 'Watch where you're-' she began and then trailed off. She looked at the man who stood before here and couldn't believe what she was seeing. Tweed, a bow-tie and a stack of red and black wires gathered in both arms.

'Sorry!' He said as he dropped the wire to the ground. He was so intriguing she couldn't help but rush to his assistance to help pick it up. He looked so flustered.

'Y'alright?' She asked fighting back giggles at his gracelessness.

'Yes… er, no.' He said in a fluster. He scrambled to his feet with the wires in his arms. He looked Kristine up and down and grinned. Kristine was sure he was going to ask her something. To her surprise her just sped along the roadway. 'Er, come with me!' He called back to her. She did as he said.

'Why are we running?' Kristine asked breathlessly after a few minutes. The strange man came to a halt and once again looked her over. 'Scottish?' He asked. Kristine was usually annoyed when people asked her this, what was so uncommon about a Scottish woman moving to Jupiter? Kristine Kochanski played by nobody's rules. She was going to make it. But for some odd reason, he didn't seem to mean it in that way. He just looked amazed like it was some sort of perfect coincidence.

'Yes, Scottish.' He began to run again and she threw her head backwards knowing that she would trail after him. Honestly she had no idea why she was following him she just knew it was impossible not to.

They reached an old factory style building. Kristine knew, she just knew, they would have to go in there. It was then she realised he never answered her question.

'Who are you?' She yelled exasperated. He was already half way across the building and never bothered turning back. There were stairs at yet another doorway entrance he began to run up. Kristine followed.

Whoa. She stopped dead in her tracks. In front of her stood a giant lizard-creature thing. The likes of which shed never before seen. 'Urm…' Kristine cringed and kicked the lizard hard in the chest.

'Nice one!' Shouted the man from the other side of the darkened room a mess of now green wires in his arms.

'What is that thing?' Kristine shouted as the creature stumbled backwards. 'What's going on?' She practically screamed.

'Ba-a-a-ad… Alien,' said the man plugging the wire into a large circular pod on the ground. A giant lizard… An alien? She took it he didn't exactly mean Martian, then. 'Scared?'

'Yes,' Kristine admitted but prepared herself for combat with the 'alien' anyway. Alien… Whoa. 'But ready.'

'I say aliens, you say ready.' He grinned at the creature charged at him. 'Hi, I'm the Doctor.'

'Kristine Kochanski.' She said as she scissor kicked, or very poorly attempted to, the alien I the face. He/it fell backwards once again as she landed on her chest.

The Doctor attached the other end of the wire to the alien. Electricity buzzed. In a chocking puff of smoke the alien melted into the ground. A scorching green liquid dissolved into the concrete and in a mess of steam and sludge disappeared.

The Doctor walked towards Kristine. He grabbed her hand and pulled her easily up. 'What do you do, Kristine Kochanski?' He asked sadly, she couldn't work out why. This man gave off so many weird signals, he was clearly crazy. He'd just (probably – it was all very confusing!) killed an alien and he was asking Kristine about her job?

Kristine looked at him. 'Those eyes,' she thought. 'How old _are _they?'

She had to think for a moment before she answered. Her new job! She was so excited and she'd forgotten all about it!

'I'm a navigations officer for the mining ship Red Dwarf,' she said proudly. 'I start in a few weeks. I'm part of the Space Core Directive.'

The Doctors old, old eyes widened in fear. He took Kristine's hand.

'Don't get on that spaceship.' He dropped her arm and turned around. Kristine was so confused!

'What?' She called after him. 'Why?' He began to walk down the stairs to the exit, Kristine hot on his tail. 'Doctor?'

Upon hearing his name, he spun around to face her. 'You want to see the stars, Miss Kochanski?' He asked grinning. All Kristine could do was nod.

'Course I do.' She said sheepishly. She didn't really know what he was offering.

'Come on, then!' The Doctor smiled a dopey sideways smile with his hair hanging over his face, tweaked his bowtie and lead her towards a blue box in the back of the blackened first room. With all of the running and all, Kristine justified, she'd forgotten to notice it.

'It's an old earth police box.' Kristine said in a cute but know-it-all way.

'No,' Said the Doctor. 'She's my TARDIS.' He turned to face Kristine with his back to the doors. His fingers clicked and they flew open inwards. He jumped in. Kristine was amazed. The ship, she was golden and beautiful and bigger on the inside.

'It's…' Kristine stammered. 'It's bigger…'

'On the inside, yes.' The Doctor finished for her. 'She's di-'

'Dimensionally Transgendal. Yeah, I've heard of it but I never thought…' Her voice trailed off and she ran around the control. There was no way this was human technology. 'It's you're ship, isn't it?'

'Yes,' he said proudly and then pressed his cheek eccentrically to the control panel. 'You are, aren't you?' He whispered. Kristine tried not to look disapproving and let out a small bubble of laughter.

'What?' He asked defensively. 'Want to come?' He grinned.

'We've just met and you expect me to travel with you?' Kristine asked bluntly disbelievingly with eyes like sources. 'Around _space_?'

'And time.' He added, not arrogantly but rather proudly.

'She's a time machine too?' Kristine teased. The Doctor stroked his heart with a cross. After what she'd seen today Kristine couldn't help believe him slightly.

'Go on, then.' She said swinging the doors shut. 'Prove it.'

The ground beneath her feet shuddered as very much like a mad-man he ran around pulling, pushing and twisting varieties of controls and dials. Kristine held tight the railing. Kristine supposed that had been take off.

When the ship finally stopped moving, Kristine couldn't help but feel a little disappointed.

'Haven't gone far, have we?' Kristine said awkwardly.

'Just open the door,' Said the Doctor.

'You mad? We must be…' She calculated quickly and then gave up. 'In the middle of the sky!'

'Just open the door, Krissie.' He grinned walking over to the door himself. Kristine did the same and pulled open the doors. She felt her heart rate rise and all the air flee from her lungs.

'Is that…?'

'Yep.'


End file.
